chrisbrownfandomcom-20200214-history
I See You
I See You is a song by Kap-G and features Chris Brown. It was the 4th song on his debut studio album SupaJefe. Chris and Kap have recorded many song together. Only "I See You" has been released at the moment, but they probably gonna release a collaborative mixtape later this year. Kap said in a interview with Rap-Up in June from this year: "The projects I got coming up. Me and Chris Brown are releasing a mixtape soon, and right now, I’m just working on my album." Kap also been on tour with Chris for his "The Party Tour", which he performed in 2017. Breezy previewed a snippet of the song, along with snippets of other songs like a unleaked version of the "The Life", the song ''To My Bed" and others. Music Video https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VdXQ5wAtr1M Lyrics Kap G & Chris Brown Yeah (Aw yeah) I ain't into this playing games shit No, for real I ain't gotta print no resumé You already know what it is with me, bitch (Kap G) Chris Brown Yeah, ooh girl I see you lookin' my way (way) Yeah, right now I see you back in my place (my place) Ooh girl, I see you back in my bed (my bed) Ooh girl and don't you fuck with my head 1: Kap G & Chris Brown Sh-sh-shawty, swing my way Yo, I just wanted you to come to my place Yo, I'ma pull up in that i8 Yeah, she just want the wood like a fireplace I ain't tryna intervene but how you fit it in them jeans? I don't really need a driver, I'ma fuck you on the Benz I'ma fuck you in so style, I'ma fuck you in Supreme You know I won't play around, I be ballin' like Kareem I be flexin' with my team Chris Brown & Kap G What's your set, nigga? Throw it up What you represent? 2 or 3, I put it in my cup What you sippin' for? OHB, you can't fuck with one of us Chris Brown & Kap G Ooh girl I, ooh girl, I see you lookin' my way (in my way) No, for real Yeah, right now I see you back in my place (my place) Ooh, ooh girl, I see you back in my bed (my bed) At the crib Ooh girl and don't you fuck with my head 2: Chris Brown Drivin' in that new shit (new) Walked in the house like I love Lucy Can't say shit to me (to me, yeah) Respect me like Hov girl, I got the Blueprint (yeah) Tellin' my bitches it's over, yeah I think that I'm textin' for closure Baby, I'm tryna get to know ya (know ya) Why these niggas keep pushin' up on ya? Chris Brown & Kap G What your set, nigga? Throw it up What you represent? 2 or 3, I put it in my cup What you sippin' for? OHB, you can't fuck with one of us, OHB Chris Brown & Kap G Ooh girl I, ooh girl, I see you lookin' my way (in my way) No, for real Yeah, right now I see you back in my place (oh yeah, my place) Ooh girl, I see you back in my bed (my bed) At the crib Ooh girl and don't you fuck with my head (ooh girl, now don't ya) 3: Chris Brown & Kap G Bitches know they hoes when niggas still take 'em back I'm prolly with your bitch, she rollin' up that pack If I front it, I need it, gave you a brick, I need a quarter back Told that bitch throw it back, know she gon' make it clap Stop fuckin' with them lames And he can get exchanged Let me upgrade you I pull up with the gang And you know that I see you What you with? It's your payday You know, you’re in your own lane, baby Chris Brown & Kap G Ooh girl, I see you lookin' my way (in my way) No, for real Yeah, right now I see you back in my place (my place) Ooh girl, I see you back in my bed (my bed) At the crib Ooh girl and don't you fuck with my head (ooh girl, now don't ya) Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Featured Songs